


Knotty

by Royce_Clayton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aggressive Eating Out, Alpha Kink, Anal, Anal Knotting, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cat Hybrid Genji, Cat Hybrid Hanzo, Cat Hybrid Reader, Control, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Coyote Hybrid Jesse, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Feral Shimada, Feral Shimada-Gumi, Hair-pulling, Handy Dandy Shower Sex Bar, Hybrid AU, Hybrids are Pets, Knotting, Master Gabriel, Master Jack, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Not slaves, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Riding, Rut, Scenting, Sharing, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, knots, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royce_Clayton/pseuds/Royce_Clayton
Summary: (Dude that title)Ch 1: Reader's Master Jack comes home smelling like Jesse's rut from working with Gabe all day. Poor pup's got no one to help him through. Magnanimous Reader offers her services.Ch 2: Reader thanks Masters Jack and Gabriel.Ch 3: Reader gets in some quality Shimada Heat Sex.Ch 4: Jack, Gabe, and Jesse come home. They are greeted very, very warmly.New Chapter 4 added!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I finally did it, I wrote a smut without a backstory!!!! It's porn! Like, the average amount of setup for porn and then porn! SO proud of myself! (I have weird goals in life)  
> (I made a quick edit to chapter one-Jesse is a Coyote Hybrid now. I originally wrote him that way, but second guessed myself. Now I'm fixing it, cuz c'mon. The boi's a Coyote x3)  
> Enjoy!!

“Kitten, I’m home!”

You lifted your head from where you were laying out in a sunbeam, and grinned. Your Master was home early!

You went to greet him in at the door, wrapping your arms around him and nuzzling up against him, but your nose was instantly met with a wall of pheromones that hit you like a freight train. Something inhuman, but still very,  _ very _ distinctly male.

Jack, having seen the way you recoiled and your nose scrunched up, grunted. “Sorry, Kitten, I was with Gabe all day and his mutt’s just started his rut.”

That explained it. A canine’s rut then, that was why it was so exotic but still so...exciting. You licked your lips slowly, tasting it on the air now that you knew what it was, your tail swishing lazily behind you.

“Poor pup,” you murmured, even though the scent very clearly screamed that he was very much an adult of breeding age.

Your Master quirked an eyebrow, watching you get lost in the smell. “Yeah…”

“Well, he’s sure to make his bitch quite the lucky girl,” you chuckled, if a little forlornly. You spent your heats luxuriating with your Master now, but there was still that wild part of you that missed the way a Hybrid male treated a lady like yourself in rut. Precious, but so intoxicating that they lost themselves.

Your Master was quite the beast, but ruts were another thing entirely.

A large, warm hand reached out and slid between your thighs, catching you off guard as it cupped your mound. You groaned softly, unable to stop yourself from grinding down against it to feel that tiny spark of pleasure that just thinking on the canine’s predicament had ignited.

Your Master pulled his hand back, much to your regret, and showed you just how slick that simple touch had gotten his fingers. You didn’t even bother being embarrassed, this was nature, and besides your Master  _ liked _ seeing you this way, it was why you didn’t wear clothes in the apartment to begin with. 

“Seems to me you’d like to volunteer?” He teased, the corner of his mouth tipping upwards in to one of his devilishly handsome smirks. 

You purred softly. “I wouldn’t want to step on anyone’s toes…”

“Sadly Gabe wasn’t able to find Jesse any company this time around, since we just got back into the country.” He gave a theatrical sigh. “Poor bastard’s all alone with just his hand and his knot.”

You swallowed thickly, feeling your pussy clench between your thighs.  _ Knots _ . That’s  _ right _ , canines got  _ knots _ . Big, thick knots that pinned you down and stretched you full to breaking--

“Please,” you mewled, biting your lower lip, eyes darting to your master’s face. “Master, I love you, love how you mate me, but--”

He chuckled. “Get your clothes on, Kitten.”

*~*~*

Your ‘clothes’ were little more than a bikini underneath one of your Master’s thick jackets and a skirt. You didn’t go out often and found clothes to be more hassle than anything, but since you were visiting someone in such a state…

Well, if your Master happened to pick out your shortest skirt that only barely kissed your mid thigh, then who were you to say otherwise?

And it was a good thing too, because the minute you walked into Gabe and Jesse’s place all you could think about was how wet you immediately got. The scent of rut, the musk of cum, and male, and desperate fucking intent, was thick and heavy in the air, stealing your breath as you looked around and took in a deep heady whiff of the stuff. Like catnip, you could feel it swirling around your mind, easily lulling the more human aspects of your hybrid nature to sleep to leave behind your very needy animal half.

“Always good to see you, Gatita. Think my boy’ll be even happier about it though,” Gabe laughed, but you could see the relief in his eyes. “Was pretty sure I’d have to chain him to the radiator at this point to save the neighborhood females the trouble.”

Your Master grinned. “Don’t worry, she’ll keep him plenty occupied, won’t you Kitten?”

You shrugged your way out of your Master’s jacket and stepped down into the living room, where some pillows and a couple blankets had been thrown together. You noticed, through your haze, that all the furniture was pushed back to make a big open space, plenty of room for a pair of hybrids to get down and dirty.

A loud bang, like a body thrown against a door, and a low growl startled you, but your body knew better and you felt a little more slick flow down through your panties. You licked your lips, and looked to your Master and Gabe.

The other human went to the door that the sound had come from, and, after giving you a wink, he threw it open.

Jesse came at you like a bull out of the chute, pouncing you to the ground and immediately covering your more slender feline body with his own bulkier Coyote one. He panted above you, naked, covered in a thin layer of sweat, a low whine sneaking out of him as he nuzzled up into the crook of your neck and shoulder, licking and laving his wide tongue over where your scent was strong. You moaned eagerly, rubbing your body up against his, and one of his big hands caught your knee and pinned it flat to the floor. He growled, dangerous and rough, and skipped right over your chest to nip and lick over your stomach. 

He had a moment of trouble when he reached the skirt, head no doubt muddled by need, and you moved your other knee, leaving yourself wide open. His nose brought him to his prize as his face disappeared beneath your skirt, and you let out a long yowl as that hot wet tongue licked your covered slit bottom to top. He scooched forward a bit more, and then you felt his teeth graze your lips as he bit and tore your panties right off.

He gave a small bark of triumph before burying his tongue in your soaking wet slit, racing it up and down, collecting every drop of your slick, before burying it impossibly deep in your pussy. Luckily you’d had your Master’s fingers to open you up on the drive over while he murmured all manner of dirty thing to you just like you liked.

You cried out, invaded and full of writhing wet muscle all at once, unable to ignore the furious searching and probing as Jesse’s tongue danced along your hugging walls. Your hands found Jesse’s hair and gripped tightly, pressing him impossibly closer, already feeling your nerves fizzing and crackling as pleasure thrummed through your system.

But your pup was not one to passively eat, not when he was this starving.

Seemingly happy with how wet and open you were, Jesse pulled his head back. You yowled in annoyance, feeling empty and cold, wanting his back, but the coyote hybrid just stared at you with heated eyes, his face a mess of your slick.

“Mine!”

You weren’t even sure how, but the next minute you were laying on your stomach, ass held  embarrassingly high up in the air, like a common bitch in heat, offering your dripping sex to the powerful male behind you. You looked ahead and saw your Master and Gabe sitting on the couch, beers in hand, watching intently. You felt your face heat, but you still let out a needy, wanton moany-mewl to your Master, ever the tease.

You didn’t even get to enjoy his answering groan, because in the next moment Jesse slammed his cock straight into you. He was so long, and thick, filling you up in all the right ways, enough you make you whine and gush around him, one orgasm down, leaving you panting hard against the floor where you shivered.

“Oh Darlin’...I ain’t even started yet…”

And then he started moving, fast, faster still, pounding you down into the floor like you were the only hole on earth left and that thought just set your pussy throbbing, to feel so good while being used, a tool, a hole, something for him to fuck into like a man possessed. His bigger body blanketed yours, his mouth biting and snarling against the back of your neck, his hands, strong like steel, grabbing your wrists, forcing them further forward, stretching you out so that each thrust of his hard hot cock reached deeper and deeper still, burying balls deep each time, the slap of his flesh against yours loud and filling your sensitive ears.

Your Master’s voice reached you somehow in the midst of it all, of you literally having your brains fucked out of you by the strong stud at your back. You weren’t even sure you really heard his words, but you knew what he wanted anyway.

“He’s so-ahn-so so deep, oh fuck” you yowled, arching your back as your voice seemed to incense Jesse further, as though your ability to speak was an insult that needed to be corrected. “His cock is so big, so hard, he’s stretching me so wide and stuffing me so full~!”

“Mine!” Jesse snarled, biting hard enough at your neck to leave a delicious mark.

“Yessss yes yours, all yours, your pretty bitch to fuck as much as you want,” you cried out.

You could feel his thrusts stuttering, his rhythm disrupted, and then the tell-tale of something more, something bigger, pounding its way closer to your core with each thrust. 

“Ohhh please, please,” you found yourself begging, babbling, delirious with need and so close once more. “Give it to me, give me your knot, please, fuck me, mate me, fill me up and knot me shut!”

Jesse surged forward, and that impossible size pushed forward, his knot forcing its way in and locking him tight in your pussy. You screamed, unable to do anything but writhe under him as the burn and the fullness threw you over the edge into your next climax, your cunt clenching and spasming around his thick knot. The coyote bayed over you, a single abortive thrust all it took for him to cum, painting then flooding your insides with his hot seed, filling you up and letting none escape, leaving you feeling heavy with the sheer amount of it. You collapsed beneath him, and Jesse went right along with you, laying over you and panting furiously, as though he’d just outrun a speeding car. He nuzzled his sweaty, scruffy cheek against your own slick neck, affectionate and far more human now that the first round was through, though he’d yet to come down from the bliss just yet.

The two of you lay there for some time, slowly coming back to yourselves and your senses, inextricably bound by the tight fullness that even now was doing things to reignite the simmering heat inside you. Fuck but you had missed this.

Canines were amazing.

“Still alive over there, you two?” Your Master called out.

You lifted your head and looked over at him, unsurprised to see both humans cocks laying spent and messy over their pants. You gave a small meow, your throat feeling a bit rough, and Jesses gave a gentle woof from behind you.

“Fuck Kitty,” the coyote rumbled, nuzzling against your neck. “You’re a fuckin’ lifesaver.”

“Mm certainly not a hardship,” you purred back lazily “I feel good.”

“You  _ do _ ,” Jesse gave a rough laugh, twitching his hips to test the connection and giving both of you a swift jolt of pleasure for your troubles. “Please tell me yer stickin’ ‘round for a spell.”

You grinned as you tilted your head, looking over your shoulder at him slyly. “If you’ll have me.”

“Oh, honeybee, I’ll have ya plenty.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to thank your Master for his kindness.

Your ears twitched, catching voices that made no sense to your sleeping mind. Slowly they pulled you up out of the depths, and you opened your eyes. You were aware of the warmth at your back, a firm solid body that rumbled as it snored. And a comfortable ache down between your legs where you could feel your bedmate’s softening knot slowly ease out. You glanced down the length of your body and saw the cum seeping out and over your thighs, bathing you in the coyote’s scent and seed, marking you for any hybrid to know just who you’d been with.

You yawned, stretching yourself out, trying to gently slip away from Jesse, only to have big strong arms squeeze around your middle and anchor you in place for the duration. You snuffed, and looked up, smiling when you saw your master kneeling down beside you with a bottle of water and a washcloth.

“Hey there kitten,” he rasped, his big warm hands careful as they wiped your face down then propped your head up so you could drink. You hadn’t realized just how much you’d needed it until you blinked and the bottle was gone.   
  
“Master…” you purred back, grateful, as always, for his care. You reached out and rubbed his strong jaw with your hand before pulling him in and kissing him deeply. He smelled of need and hunger, things you would gladly rectify were you at home. Or in the car.

He let you kiss him for a while, before easing back and chuckling softly. “Don’t be rude, kitten.”

“Never, Master,” You immediately looked over his shoulder at the darker skinned man who walked in from the kitchen, holding two more water bottles and wearing a handsome smirk. 

“Feeling alright, Gatita? My boy didn’t go too crazy did he?” The other master passed Jack a bottle and used the cold side of his own to press against the back of Jesse’s neck. The coyote yelped and jerked, letting go of you for a moment to try and defend himself before flopping back with a groan as he realized what it was that accosted him. 

“Gabe?...The fuck?” He yawned, scratching at one ear and side eyeing his owner with a grumble. He glanced at you and flashed an award winning smirk, licking his lips before leaning in and nuzzling along your neck and throat. “Damn you smell good, kitty.”   
  
You purred louder, preening and enjoying the attention from everyone, before giving Jesse a peck on the nose and a wink. “Can my master have me back?”

It was to be expected, the way Jesse’s hold only tightened, but then he surprised you by letting go. You eased up onto your knees, feeling his thick length slide out of you all the way, and shivered at the rush of fluid that followed. You glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow, and he smirked back before patting you fondly on the ass.

“Fella can always enjoy a show, kitten. T’ain’t fair not to share.”

You giggled and stretched again, dropping your chest low, waving your tail at the coyote, before moving away to rub up against your master, draping yourself over his lap and moaning softly to him.

Jack ran his hand down the length of your spine, giving a sharp hard twist right above your tail that had your whimpering, before his hand landed hard on your left cheek. You jumped a bit, then gasped as you felt another hand, one less familiar to you, cover your mound and slide two thick fingers in easily. You heard a muttered spanish curse behind you, and lifted your hips higher for Gabe, chasing after those fingers as they pulled away. You mourned their absence before they came back, higher, still wet with your mating’s mixed juices, circling your other hole. 

You licked your lips and looked up at your Master, who smirked down at you and resumed petting you, as the other human slid a wet finger in and out slowly, teasing, testing your tight little hole.

It wasn’t as though you didn’t know how to use it, you and your Master were quite the show when your heats came around, mating every way and every where.

You could feel Master Jack’s cock pressing into your belly where you lay over his lap, the way it twitched, and left a sticky little trail over your skin, as he gave in to the occasional self indulgent grind. You could taste his need on the air. Catching his eyes you started to move, and because you both knew each other so well, as you moved back, incidentally sending Gabe’s second finger even deeper into you than before with a moan, your master moved back so that you could comfortably raise your hips for Gabe and be face to face with Jack’s familiar length. You licked your lips and swished your tail teasingly before swallowing your master’s cock down to the root with practiced ease.

“Holy shit--”

“Fucking hell Jack--”

Your master remained smug in the face of his male compatriot’s awe. He ran his fingers through your hair, carefully catching a grip, and setting his pace for you as he moved you along the length of his cock. “That’s my girl.”   
  
You dutifully followed his lead, bobbing your head, swirling your rough tongue over the thick veins and warm skin in your mouth, sucking at just the right moments to make him grip your hair tighter in his fist, giving that delightful burn in your scalp that set your spine tingling. The strength, the slight pain, the intent...and the heady intoxication of having so much power over your master when he was like this.

But your body wanted, needed more. While your mind was absorbed in toying with your master, your ass clenched and sucked at Gabe’s fingers, beckoning more, begging for him.

Gabe was a patient man, though, and saw through your slutty body’s tricks. He pulled his fingers back and watched you whine and thrust your hips at the air in response. But looking at the way his friend closed his eyes and bit his lip, it seemed you weren’t above rewarding one to reach the other.

“You don’t mind, Jackie?”

The blonde opened one eye and smirked over at Gabe. “Be my guest.”   
  
You were grumpy, in a very feline sort of way, because you weren’t getting what you wanted. You wanted something hot and hard inside of you. More than one, since your Master was already filling your mouth so well. It wasn’t often you got to play with others like this. You could feel slick and cum dribbling down your thighs and that only served to antagonize your mind further into thinking just what a crime that should be. Of course you were far too well trained to take care of your burning need yourself, not like some of those wanton street hybrids you saw in the naughty videos. But you were beginning to see the appeal to some of that autonomy at the moment.

Your master eased his grip on your hair, and you whined at him, even more so when you felt hands take hold of your hips and pull you away. You lifted your head and looked back over your shoulder at Master Gabriel, tears pooling behind your long lashes, a look of pure hurt and betrayal on your face. 

“Don’t worry Gatita,” he soothed, one of his hands sliding up over your stomach, through the valley of your breasts, to wrap his wide hot hand around your throat in a gentle hold. His other hand pressed your hips back, enough so you could feel his cock resting against the crack of your ass, long, hard, insistent. You instantly gave your hips a shimmy, feeling him buck back in response.

That hand left your hip and you eased up, into the hand at your throat, pressing into it eagerly, as you felt him thrust a few times, lubing his cock between your lower lips before lining up with your underprepared hole. He gave you a squeeze of warning, sending shivers down your spine, before he thrust up at the same time that you did your best to drop down. The result was immediate, the burn intense but fulfilling both in your backside and at your throat as Gabe rasped against you. He gave you no time to adjust, pressing insistently upwards until you could feel his hips pressed intimately against yours. It was like you could feel every inch inside of you, feeding you more, and then he began to pull away. You mewed pathetically, not wanting the emptiness that left behind, but Gabe’s other hand brought your mind back from the baser instinctive edge.

“You gotta ride, Gatita. I’m not gonna spoil you like Jackie, give you everything you want.”

You swallowed thickly and tried to nod your understanding, moving your hands down to firmly support yourself on the ground. With that, you started to move, and true to his word, Gabe gave you nothing. You had to work, every inch of cock splitting you open, stretching your tight little hole, was your own doing. You could feel yourself clinging to him as you moved, finding a slowly building rhythm that left you keening and panting, your brow shiny with sweat from your efforts and exertion. It wasn’t enough, it never was, and you found yourself slamming backwards onto him, punching the air out of your own lungs with his cock, like he was nothing more than your toy to pleasure yourself with as you willed. Your mind flooded with that same powerful egotism, that you could  _ use _ a master like this, make him yours, own his body like it was your own, and find your pleasure first. 

It came out of nowhere, your climax, as fingers came up and pinched your clit with pinpoint precision. Your shrieked, bucking wildly along Gabe’s length as your master massaged your overstimulated bud, ignoring the way his fingers were quickly drenched in your fluid. You fought yourself to a stand still, still speared on Master Gabriel’s wonderful cock, your muscles unwinding, exhaustion catching up with you. Jack smirked evilly up at you, his fingers still deliberately pressed into your nub, carefully making no move. You gave him a pitiful mew, trapped as you were between the two humans, all at once brought low and subservient once again in the best of ways. Your eyelids drooped, the force of your climax wringing your body dry, and when they next opened you were laying over your master’s familiar body, cozy, warm, safe...and full.

So. Very. Full.

Gabriel had risen to his knees, keeping himself buried deep in your ass, while Jack had used your momentary relaxation to slide under you. You could feel the weeping head of his dick lapping at your lips, teasing, brushing up and down the length of your pussy with each lazy thrust.

“There’s my good girl,” Jack murmured fondly into your ear, nuzzling up against you as he wrapped his arms around your middle and held you tight. 

He thrust up and you felt Gabe ease back, and out. Jack thrust again and his cock caught at your entrance. You held your breath, waiting, and then the next thrust brought you to nirvana as both men filled you all at once. 

Jack was noticeably rougher, perhaps because he knew your body so well, thrusting hard and fast from the start, never leaving your pussy empty or needing for more than a second, the jackhammer thrusts of his hips beating a marching rhythm into your body. Gabriel, in contrast, was slow and methodical, each thrust a sawing rock into you, as though dead set on hitting every inch of your inner walls and marking them as his own. It was deep, and thorough, and all you could think was that he owned you just as much in that moment as Jack did. Your ass was his, and no one could have owned it better.

You couldn’t manage to catch your breath, caught between yowls and cries and moans and names. The two of them used you so expertly, in two very different ways, was tearing your mind in two. Caught. It was the only word that managed to stick around it your head, in the midst of it all. You were surrounded by the firm comforting arms of your master, getting filled by the two of them, and it was altogether too much for your mind even if your body was quite content with the turn of events.

You felt yourself cum again, hoarse mewls escaping you, and the grunting growling voices in front of and behind you bellowed in reply. Warm exploded inside of you, and then you slipped away into the world of the unconscious, overloaded and undone.

There was, vaguely, a third voice there, but you couldn’t remember your own name, let alone who else it may have been.

When you awoke, worry not, there would be a hard, hot, hungry reminder awaiting you. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boys have left you alone, for your heat no less, all so they can go save the dumb world. Don't worry, you won't be alone for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hime: Princess  
> Megami: Goddess  
> So says the great prophet Google Translate!

The next month found you alone for an entire week. Masters Jack and Gabriel were both out on a mission, and Jesse had gone with them. The coyote usually did, but you’d been hoping he would have stuck around since it was your heat week. All three of them had apologized to you,  seperately, on their own time, for being away. Safety of the world, or so they said.

In your pre-heat brain it just made you grumpier.

You didn’t _like_ being alone for more than a day. You could be, you were full grown and well trained, but it left you lonely. You’d heard rabbit hybrids couldn’t be left alone for too long or they died. When you had brought this fact up, as casually as you could, while laying on your master’s gear bag while he packed, he’d just thrown you one of his dirty shirts and ruffled your hair.

“You’re not a bunny, kitten. You’ll be fine.”

You sniffed and slunk away. After he’d finished packing, he’d found you, and held you, and promised to work as fast and hard as he could to be back asap. You’d grumbled.

“Do you want to stay with someone, then?”

You stared up at him, almost insulted in your currently moody and petulant mindset. “ _My_ heat. _My_ nest.”

“Right, right.”

So here you sat, impatiently clawing at the cushions of the window seat, watching the world outside, trying to sit out the fever you were running. Or the way your core throbbed.

It just wasn’t fair.

Stupid Talon.

Ruined everything.

You rolled over and lay back, running a hand lazily up and down your stomach, chewing your lower lip.

There was only so much you could take, you knew. But right now you were being stubborn. If you died from some kind of spontaneous hybrid combustion, that’d show your Master for leaving you like this. You could just imagine their faces as the three of them came home and found you flopped over dramatically. Everyone’s expressions in your mental theatre were suitably soap-operatic in their anguish.

That made you smile a little. But then your mind supplied an alternative-imagine, then, if your men came home and found you unexploded...and what they’d do to you then?

That was not helping matters.

You almost welcomed the tapping on the window beside you, glad to be rid of the lurid images that had, without your proper telling it to, caused you hand to slip lower and pet your mound.

With wide eyes, you responded to the noise, and sat up swiftly at the sight of another hybrid sitting on your outside window sill.

He was clearly feral-there were scars crisscrossing his body. But, and maybe this was just a result of the men you ran with, they weren’t any kind of turn-off. In fact they served to toughen up his otherwise young and roguish face. Bright green fur around roughened up ears, one of them pierced and the other half gone. Another of your kind, but you couldn’t see a tail at all. Maybe he’d lost it in the streets too? You’d heard stories about just how dangerous it got out there.

He pressed a hand to the glass and gave you a cocky grin, teeth white and sharp. “I see you have finally ditched your human.”

You frowned, inching closer to the glass, choosing to hand-wave the way your heartbeat quickened at the arrival of such a fine looking male specimen."

“I don’t know you."

“You need not fear, everyone who lives in the area knows _you._ ” He glanced behind him, down to the streets, then looked back at you with a smirk. “The princess who watches over us from her high, ivory tower. Who looks _down_ on _us_ , who have found a life of freedom away from what the humans falsely promise.”

Despite his words, there was no real malice in his tone. If anything, his voice, deep, sharp, accented, made little streaks of electricity race over your spine.

“Have you never once wondered, _hime_ , what true freedom was like?”

There, at least, you could sniff. “No. I’m happy.”

“Being alone? In heat?”

You slowly looked around at the empty nest around you.

“ _Hime_ ,” and now the stray’s voice had dipped an octave, hunger clear. “Let me in.”

A myriad of horror scenarios flashed across your brain, before your hormones shoved them all aside and supplied a single word in flashing neon to replace them. _Mate_.

Not in the sappy human movies Master Gabriel teased Jesse for watching kind of way. No. The verb. The need. The biological imperative that grabbed you by the face and forced you to take in just how attractive a male the stranger was.

You licked your lips and slowly nodded, reaching up to unlock and open the window. The stray was in the instant his slim build could slip through, rubbing his whole body along you in the process, leaving a spicy tantalizing scent in his wake.

He growled softly, nose burying itself in your neck, drinking in your delicious heat pheromones, before biting down hard enough to leave marks. You gasped, and leaned back into him, heat surging.

“W-wait!” You raised your hands, and he was quick to catch hold of them, stretching them up in front of you until you got the hint and closed the window again. Then you rested your hands against the glass, lifting up onto your knees and leaning forward. Your tail curled up and ran over his bare chest, teasing.

The stray chuckled and pressed against you, nuzzling against your neck still. “What is it, _Hime_?”

“Ah…” What? Had you been? Did you? You shook your head, trying to form a full thought that didn’t center around the heat at your back that shortened your breath, which blossomed over the window in front of you in bursts of steam. “N-name?”

“Mine or yours?” He sounded so...smug.

You wanted to take that down a notch. You really did. “I could just moan my master’s name instead?”

You yelped as he instantly sank his teeth in again, a very feral sound escaping him.

“Genji. Do not worry, _Hime_ , I will be giving you plenty of opportunities to use it.”

He trailed nips and bites down along your spine, quickly erasing any remaining reservations you may have had in exchange for little soft coos and murmurs from you. His tongue was so rough, but it felt electric against your heated skin.

Sharp teeth gave way to just that tongue as he rounded your ass and soon he was raising your hips up with two handfuls of your plump assets, pulling, widening your stance, and, as a result, opening you up for his perusal. You hazarded a look over your shoulder, and the look of pure desire and hunger he was giving you, eye to eye, as though he expected you to look, made you clench tightly. The next moment he was burying himself face first into your sex, lapping at your dripping lips, once more lighting your body up with coarse electricity.

This time you moaned properly for him, turning your head forward and pressing your heated face against the cold glass for some kind of relief.

Genji teased, even as your mewled for mercy, before sliding his tongue in, making a pass over the entire length of your slit that left fire in his wake. You shuddered, then tried to shake apart as he circled his way around your clit without ever making direct contact, making your body strain in both pleasure and anxious anticipation. But he backed off, much to your annoyance.

You growled, whipping your head around to snarl at him, but he was already there, meeting your fury and swallowing it with lips coated in your slick. This was new. You knew very few hybrids that kissed as humans did. Not that you were complaining. No, instead you opened your mouth to allow him and that talented tongue of his to explore. Your head was swimming in need, so much so you barely realized he was moving until you felt him line himself up at your entrance and press in.

You had to break contact, then, so you could yowl as he slid in. 

“G-Genji!”

“That’s it, _Hime_.”

You thanked the heavens, then, that hybrid cats took closer to their human counterparts than their beastial sides. Because as soon as he bottomed out inside you, before you could even properly brace yourself, he was pulling back. And the shortened barbs along his cock lit your core like a fuse, pressing, massaging, and raking over all your innermost sensitivities all at once. You felt your hair raise up, your tail bottlebrushing out before falling, limp, over your hip.

His pace was far from brutal, nowhere near the ferality you were expecting(hoping for?) but he was strong, and steady, hips beating a staccato rhythm against your own as he took you, as if being sure to lay claim to all of you at once.

Soon the apartment was filled with your noises, loud, high, hungry. The grunting growls of the wild hybrid at your back.  He wrapped his arms around your middle, pulling you back onto him, forcing himself impossibly deeper, a single minded determination in his movements that your hazy mind was unable to recognize.

You felt your end approaching, and by the way he snarled, you must have tightened around him in anticipation. His movements sped up, but never sacrificed depth for speed, each plunge filling you completely before retreating.

You hung your head, voice lost for the moment, before a sharp pain against the back of your neck brought your head right back up. Genji sank his teeth into the back of your neck, rocking you back onto him, and at just the right angle to tap at your cervix.

It was enough to throw you headlong into one of the longest orgasms you’d ever experienced, your whole body riding waves of tingling spasms that fizzed pleasantly throughout you. You lost sight of the world for a moment, eyes slammed shut as you just drank it all in, before slowly, slowly returning. But the sensations were far from over, instead a new constant as you felt Genji press up into you and cum, coating your deepest walls with his hot seed.

“Genji!” Your voice sounded so dreamy, to your own ears.

He released his hold of your neck to nuzzle up to your cheek instead, hands idly running up and down your stomach in soothing paths. You nuzzled back, still riding the waves.

Then he started to chuckle, and you grumbled as it distrubed your peaceful purring.

“Did you enjoy the show, brother?”

You slowly turned to meet eyes with Genji, confused, but the feral was looking over your shoulder, towards the window. Your gaze followed, and then widened as you realized you were no longer alone. 

Another hybrid, feline as well, was watching you from the other side of the window. He was, as far as you could tell, far less wild than his brother Genji. This male had long sleek black hair pulled back in a high ponytail tied off with a yellow cloth. But there was no mistaking the similar sharp features between the two, this was definitely a relative to the hybrid who you could still feel inside you. He just lacked any kind of good humor to his face that Genji had. Serious, stern looking...with admittedly attractive and well groomed facial hair. Still no tail to be found, though. A shared trait then?

“Wh-...ah?” You yelped, tried to squirm away before the arms around your middle held you still.

“Now, now, _Hime_. You cannot extend an invitation to one brother and not the other, can you?” Genji kissed your shoulder fondly. “Especially not when you are sitting, well bred, between the two leaders of the Shimada-gumi?”

Okay, even _you_ ’d heard of the Shimadas. The most powerful gang of feral and free feline hybrids in the entire country-maybe even the world. They were the talk of the hybrid world. Ruthless, cunning, fierce, but not overly cruel now that the seat of power had been taken up by the oldest brothers.

You gulped slowly, suddenly very thirsty. If the male before you had been handsome before-and he had-then this little factoid just elevated the two of them to the upper echelons of attractiveness. Good looking, powerful, _dangerous_ …

You whimpered softly, and the elder brother outside moved, pulling your window open and letting himself in.

He didn’t go far.

Not that you wanted him to.

He ran his strong, calloused hand along your cheek, cupping your jaw and looking you over with a critical, appraising eye.

“My little brother is hardly picky about his conquests. But I must applaud him, this once, for charming his way into the nest of the one and only princess of the city.”

When had you been raised up onto such a pedestal? All you did was lay in your window box.

“Thank you, brother.”

Genji kissed your other cheek once more before easing back, his barbs scratching shallow pleasurable grooves in their wake, making sure you’d not soon forget the feel of him. You felt your face heat as your body gave a half hearted climax just from that alone, highly sensitive now. You shyly looked up at the older brother, almost afraid of what you would see. What must he think of his “princess” so thoroughly debauched?

But his eyes were elsewhere, watching a trickle of Genji’s cum seep out from between your legs.

You immediately scrambled to close your legs, embarassed, but a strong hand held them in place. Genji turned your pliant body, so that you were laying against him, back pressed to his sweat-slick chest. Both of his hands skated down your sides and snaked inwards to hold your thighs and pose you, spread wide open like a sacrificial virgin on the altar to a great and terrible god.

The green haired devil behind you nipped at the shell of your ear and whispered, “Do you need to know his name as well, _Hime_?”

You swallowed thickly as you looked up at the powerful male before you. “H-Hanzo-sama..?”

This caused the older brother to smirk, the first expression that broke his severe demeanor.

“I think I enjoy hearing my name from such blessed and trembling lips. A fallen goddess, all our own, to mate, and fill, and breed as we wish.” He raised an eyebrow. “If you consent?”

You were nodding along before he had even finished the question, and added a pathetically starved sounding “please Hanzo-sama” for good measure.

Genji laughed and lifted your legs back further. “You heard her, brother.”

You panted in anticipation as Hanzo moved between your inviting legs, running a beard-rough cheek along your thigh before gripping your hips.

“Again, _Megami_.” His gruff voice rasped right along your nerve endings, his breath warm and wet as he flicked a devilish tongue over one of your breasts.

“P-please~!” You whined, then yipped as he nipped at your soft flesh in reproach. You quickly added a “Hanzo-sama!”

He rumbled in approval, taking your whole nipple into his mouth and sucking hungrily as though he expected milk on tap. Perhaps a bit of a premature vision. But you moaned for him anyway, the area sensitive and neglected without your Master’s loving touch.

One of Hanzo’s strong hands covered the whole of your mound, two long fingers teasingly stroking your lower lips before invading. Stirring up the mess that was the copious slick of your heat and Genji’s own spent seed. You moaned his name as he flicked your clit before gathering the escaping cum and feeding it back into your hungry channel. All while he fed from your chest like a starving kitten.

Your whole body shook, and you were grateful for Genji’s grip and bracing hold. But not for the running commentary he whispered in your ear.

“Look at yourself, _Hime_ , leaking my seed, happily offering yourself to my brother so soon after being bred. Was one Shimada not enough for you? Such a lewd, hungry body you have. What would the others outside think, seeing you like this, moaning like a whore for a second tom’s cock? Do you want us to keep you, _Hime_? Locked away and constantly full of our seed, hot and heavy against your womb? Waiting to get you filled, bred, swollen with our litters?”

You gave a broken sob at just how much his words excited you, feeling woefully empty even with Hanzo’s fingers dipping in and out of you. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough!

“Hanzo.”

“I know, brother.” The elder Shimada lifted his head, licking his lips, fire burning in his eyes.

Apparently Genji’s words riled another just as much as you.

Hanzo traced your slit with his cock, gathering your slick for lubrication while flames trailed in its wake from his barbs, exciting your already swollen flesh. Then he settled at your entrance.

“Watch, _Hime_ ,” Genji murmured. “Watch how he fills you. You want us so badly, _Hime_ , your body is weeping for him.”

Hanzo took a deep steadying breath, before his eyes sharpened, and he snapped his hips, filling you to excess in an instant. You gave a belatedly breathless yowl of his name, somewhere between satisfied to be full once again and shocked at how sudden he had been.

And that was only the beginning.

Where Genji had been fast, Hanzo’s pace was painfully slow. Even as the initial shock from that first snap had passed, he was still easing his way back, letting your body feel the burn, and open up to his wider girth and longer spines. He kept your eyes as each slow rock of his hips brought him deeper, kissing the lips of your cervix with every push, heating your core up like a stoked furnace.

It was the determination and intensity of his gaze that brought your breaths out in pants, like prey resigned to being eaten, devoured wholely by the beautiful predator before you.

“Or perhaps, _Hime…_ ” Genji’s hypnotic words were back, heavier, hotter, as the younger male rutted his hardened cock against your backside. “Perhaps we will not lock you away. Perhaps, instead, we will make them watch.”

Hanzo gave a gruff grunt as you tightened around him.

“You like that idea. We will put you on our grandest stage, for all the ferals to see, to watch as we take you, and leave you only once you are dripping with our seed. They can watch as you service us while round with our kittens, mm?”

Hanzo growled above you, hips twitching slightly faster in anticipation. You could feel the power he was holding back, keeping in check in favor of doing a meticulous number on your already fertile body. You wondered, then, what an unleashed Hanzo would be like. You could see him, hair loose and wild, up on that stage with you, fucking you like the wild beast that he was, Genji right beside, all the while whispering obscenitites.

It was this mental image that brought you down, crashing and squirming and roaring both brother’s names as you came. Your body clutched and sucked at Hanzo’s pistoning cock, leaving the older brother snarling and speeding up, chasing his own end as you shook apart in his brother’s arms.

Wet heat blossomed at your back, and the subconscious part of your brain, the only part _not_ partaking in the glorious bone-deep orgasmic shivers, tallied Genji off the list. That just left one.

Hanzo bit his lower lip, forehead beading with the sweat of concentration.

You lifted your arms, heavy in their sedation as lead, and held the head of the Shimada-gumi’s face. It was enough to startle him into stillness for the moment it took you to coo “please fill me.”

And then the beast was off his leash.

Hanzo could nearly put Jesse in rut to shame with how hard and fast he pounded your over sensitive and overfilled pussy. You heard him grunt, snarl, and hiss with each plunge, and each pull back brought about the wettest of sounds as he carved his own way to your womb and then he was cumming, painting your insides, pumping you full until it sloshed out much to your addled mind’s dismay.

Hanzo bit down on the juncture of one shoulder where it met your neck, and Genji bit the other, both claiming you, marking you inside and out, as the Shimada’s fallen goddess.

It was a title you could definitely get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shimadas are Japanese Bobtails in my head


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're Home

You woke up alone. But that wasn’t actually too surprising. You’d spent the week between the brothers, always in physical skin to skin contact with at least one of them. Your heat had broken last night, and your first free and clear thought was that your Master would be home any time. It wasn’t like you were...ashamed. Shame didn’t really have any foothold in your brain, you didn’t have any and couldn’t remember any time in the past where you had. It was one of your best features, really, or so you’d been told. 

No, you just figured that having the Strike Commander of Overwatch walk in on the two heads of the outlaw Shimada-Gumi snuggling his beloved pet would go over like a pulse rifle stuck on auto. No one would be safe from that kind of wrath.

That wasn’t even counting the fact that Master Gabriel and Jesse would likely be right behind your Master through the door.

You stretched, and headed for the bathroom, intent on taking a shower to shake as much of the brother’s scent as you could. At this point you were covered in so much shared sweat, scent, and seed that even Jack and Gabe would be able to tell who you’d been busy with.

You found a note lying on the sink, next to a long strip of pretty yellow cloth you recognized as Hanzo’s hair sash.

“ _We will come back for our mate soon.”_

A soft little purr of delight at the term escaped you. _Mates_. Two strong, handsome, powerful alpha felines. You licked your lips and slid your collar off, for once thrilling at the feel of feral nakedness doing so brought, and slipped into the shower.

The water felt perfect against your skin, washing away the grimy feeling that heats always left you with. Not to mention repeated matings. You cleaned yourself quickly but thoroughly, sighing as lurid images from the past week flooded your mind, your hands trying to stay on task with scrubbing...but failing as they slid down your sides to meet between your thighs. You could hear yourself purring, imagining it was a more masculine hand over you, thicker fingers teasing your folds before sliding in. You had so many men to choose from, so many mates, it was a strange and heady combination of them, now, that you imagined at your back.

You teased touches over your clit, shivering at the hints of contact, while your other hand eased a finger in. It was hardly enough, not after the week you’d had, so you added two more, grumbling happily now that you felt fuller. It wasn’t quite right, but it would do. You really did have other things to do today-cleaning the apartment was first on the list. But, not surprisingly, that thought was shoved away in favor of the dark and husky voices rasping in your ear about just how well they’d fuck you.

It was those, later, you would blame for not hearing the front door. Or the boots down the short hallway. Or the bathroom door.

Or the sound of a leather longcoat, bright blue, hitting the bathroom tile as it was thrown aside.

Big, warm hands landing on your hips were the first thing you registered, startling you out of your fantasies enough to mewl in concern.

Another deep, rich voice tickled your ears. “Home, Kitten.”

You whined as your master pulled your hands away from yourself, bringing them back and clutching them in one rough hand at the small of your back. It left you leaned over, rubbing your thighs together to try and keep any kind of friction on your sensitive nub. You took deep breaths, swimming in the scent of munitions, aftershave, and lust that your Master gave off.

“Master...W-welcome home” you greeted belatedly, licking your lips again. You looked back over your shoulder, blinking in hazy surprise at the sight of him in just his tight undershirt-made tighter by the water that streamed over the both of you, and uniform pants-equally soaked and hanging from his hips unzipped.

“And how have you been, Kitten?” He smirked that devilishly handsome half smile at you, and you melted in his hold. “Miss me?”

“Yes,” you immediately responded, doing your best to grind back against the bulge you could feel he had, hungry for the man you’d been without for a whole week. “Master...feed me?”

“Hands forward, Kitten.”

You eagerly complied as soon as he released you, bending over lower and reaching up to grip the shower bar he’d installed for just such occasions as you harassing him during his morning routine.

Best birthday present ever.

You hissed when he slapped your ass, the sound louder in the small tiled room, then moaned as he rubbed over the tingling flesh. Before you could complain, or ask for more, his cock was teasing your entrance, drawing an almost lazy little circle, testing the waters, so to speak, and giving you as much warning as he was honestly capable of.

Then he was pressing in, filling you, and you had plenty to whimper for. None of your men fit the same, and your inner walls were still so sensitive from the feline brother’s barbs, it was like feeling your Master for the first time. Your tail trembled, and you lifted up onto your tiptoes, trapped somewhere between too much and not enough.

The yowl you let out was music to your Master’s ears, though, and he let out a growly swear before bracing one hand over you on the wall and pulling back to pound into you. His pace was  quick, brutal, thirsty beyond reason. As much as being away had hurt for you-it had hurt him doubly so. A week without his Kitten, his beautiful pet who hugged his cock so perfectly.

“Good girl, Kitten,” he grunted, using his other hand to hold your hips up since your knees were already wobbling from the force of his thrusts. “Good girl, taking me so well. So sorry I couldn’t be here for you Kitten, needed you so badly.”

You tried, several times, to reply, to reassure, and tell him how badly you’d missed him too, but your more animalistic side was in full control at the moment, and moans of what might have half sounded like his name and title were about all you could manage.

He didn’t seem to mind.

“Wanna feel you, Kitten. Been thinking about it the whole time, how well you fit me.”

You shuddered in his grasp, already worked right to the edge by just how thoroughly he was fucking you. You lifted your head high and wailed for him, begging without words as you tried to rock back against him in counter rhythm. 

“Cum for me, beautiful.”

You shook, your vision fuzzing over, as your body obeyed without a second’s hesitation, your orgasm snapping its jaws right around your throat and dragging you under until you were little more than a shivering mess that your Master huntedly continued fucking. Each thrust lit you up anew, and you clamped down on him instinctively, wanting to keep him inside, until, with a throaty growl of a moan, he stilled his hips and filled you.

His arms wrapped around your middle, and you let go of the bar with deadened arms so that he could hold you, pulling you to stand and just keeping you all wrapped up to himself as the both of you basked in the afterglow.

Once your breathing had settled, you turned your head and lifted it to give him a gentle, chaste little kiss.

“Missed you.”

He chuckled. “Missed you too, Kitten.”

*~*~*

 

After the two of you had calmed down you’d taken a proper shower while your Master hopped out to properly strip down and then rejoined you. He helped you wash your hair, and tail, and just about everywhere else. You were used to this, the pampering care that came only this heavy when he’d been gone, like he wanted to make up for lost intimate time. It suited you just fine, you were happy to soak up all the love and attention he had to give.

It was only when you stepped up to the mirror to grab your collar did you remember the note. You were quick to toss it in the bin while your Master was grabbing the towels. You buckled your collar back in place as he wrapped you up in your own big fluffy towel. You took up Hanzo’s hair sash and tied that over your collar in a pretty bow behind your neck, leaving the sash to trail down your back in a pale imitation of its owner.

“Did you come home alone, Master?”

He gave you a knowing smirk, and you were sweet enough to blush for him. “Gabe and Jesse should be back about now. Why don’t you go say hello while I clean up the laundry?”

You perked up, beaming, and scampered down the hall to the living room. Gabriel was sitting on the sofa, flipping through the channels of the TV, but Jesse was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s in the kitchen, _Gatita_ . One hell of an appetite, that boy.” The darker Master looked you over slowly. “You certainly are a sight for sore eyes, _Cariño_.”

You gave him your sultriest half-lidded gaze as you pulled open your towel and very deliberately let it drop to the floor.

He smirked and widened his seated position in invitation. “Better sight for sorer eyes. _Venga_.”

You swayed your way over, watching as he unzipped his dark camo cargo pants and pulled himself, already half hard, free.  You dropped to your knees, nuzzling against his thigh and batting your eyelashes up at him. He ran his deft fingers through your hair, careful of your ears, and firmly held the back of your head to urge you forward.

“I don’t beg, _Gatita_.”

You grinned. That was one of Master Gabriel’s finer points. You licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, reveling in the musk and the shiver of the thick thighs around you. You lifted up a bit onto your knees at his hand’s urging, and licked your lips wet before taking the head in your mouth. Gabe gave a low moan as you teased his slit with your roughened tongue, enjoying the way you made it weep precum with so little effort. His hand gathered your hair up into a fist and you took it as your cue to move on, taking more of his length in until you were nuzzling your nose against coarse, short, curly hairs, feeling him press against the back of your throat and loving it.

One of the things that other breeds, and humans, had over male felines. Smooth, absolutely devourable cocks.

Your tongue trailed along all the thick veins as you started to bob your head, up and down, taking him in to the root every time. He was quick to hum your praises, and quicker to pull your hair just the way you liked it. The burn had you itching and squirming where you kneeled, feeling just how slick you were as it started to trickle over your once clean skin. Your moans sending pleasantly dangerous little vibrations along his length.

Gabe hissed and pulled your hair a little harder, enough to clue you in, and you eased back to catch your breath and grin up at him. He let go of you to motion, and you got up, crawling into his lap and moaning as his slick cock slid through your lower lips just as smoothly as your upper ones. His fingers dipped in, catching some of your slick, and you were only too happy to lick up and suck on them when he offered.

You kept at it even as he patted your hip, telling you to lift them just enough to let him press at your entrance before you sank down on him with a slurred moan. His fingers never once left your mouth, even as you began to drool around them. He only took them back to grab your hair again, and you nodded eagerly for the sharp tug that spurred you into moving, rocking in his lap, painting circles and figure eights that earned you a hard, sharp slap on the cheek your Master hadn’t caught earlier.

That had you moving more, lifting up and dropping down, riding Gabriel like he was your last cock ever. Squeezing tight around him with each rise and whimpering when each fall had him pressing deliciously against your inner more sensitive spots. But Master Gabriel was far from idle. His hands gripped your ass tightly, molding the flesh, enjoying how it filled his hands, while his mouth found your breasts and went to town.

Biting, nipping, licking, flicking, all over the pillowy mounds, teasing one nipple to a point only to abandon it in favor of the other, back and forth, until they ached and reddened. It made you mewl like you were back in heat, again bringing out that wilder heart of yours, as he suckled one and rolled the other between his hot fingers.

You held his shoulders, both for leverage as your rocking grew wilder and as an anchor as your ecstasy climbed higher by the second. Your could hear the wet sound of your Master’s cum being fucked out of you by Master Gabriel, under all the moaning, mewling, and growled spanish. It was a sound you grew drunk on, moving faster, trying to make it louder, fascinated even as your climax overtook you and had your spiraling down into a mewly wailing mess in Gabriel’s lap.

He didn’t seem to mind, as he found his own end just a few hard, sharp punch-thrusts later deep inside you as you slid bonelessly further onto him, your very skin tingling. You shuddered and hiccuped a whine as you felt each jet of heat paint your insides, your body hungrily milking him dry.

You buried your face in the side of his neck, and Gabe once again ran his fingers through your hair, murmuring soft, wonderful praises to you in that deep soothing voice of his.

*~*~*

 

You scooped up your towel from the floor, laughing at the whistle and cat call when you bent over from the man on the sofa behind you, and wrapped it around yourself as your padded into the kitchen.

To see your favorite Coyote, but also because you were definitely thirsty.

Jesse was leaning against the pantry door, arms crossed, looking straight at you. It was a heated look, too, one that, even though you’d just been twice well fucked in the last hour, had your thighs getting wetter.

You swallowed thickly. The canine’s eyes dropped down, his nose twitching, before shooting back up to meet yours.

“Nice ribbon, kitten.”

You blinked, confused, before your hand lifted to your collar and fingered the silk. “Uhm.”

Jesse eased up off the wall. “Reckon Jack’d mind us usin’ the guest room?”

Oh boy.

You could only shrug helplessly.

“Go right ahead, just don’t break anything,” your Master answered as he came through the doorway. He ruffled your hair as he opened the fridge, then handed you a bottle of water before patting you on the ass. “Give em hell, Kitten.”

Jesse gave a tight nod before passing by, and you could only trail behind him.

*~*~*

 

As soon as he closed the door behind you, you tried to stammer an explanation but he just raised his hand, then pointed to the bed.

You gulped and sat down, but he just snapped his fingers, and you quickly got up onto it, kneeling in the center of the bed.

He stepped forward, spurs clinking loudly. You could hear the tv turn up louder from the living room, and knew the humans couldn’t hear either of you now. You looked up at Jesse as he towered over you, real concern flattening your ears tight against your head. He lifted his hand, but you didn’t flinch, not even as he took off his hat and set it down on your head.

“Don’ fret now, kitten. Do I look like the jealous type?” He winked, and started to undress.

“So...you’re not gonna tell them?”

“Tell them what, ‘xactly, sugar? That while we were out getting shot at, their perfect little pet spent all week bred full of some very high up feral felines?” He chuckled, dropping his shirt. “I like my head where it’s at just fine, thank ya kindly.”

You felt yourself puff up a bit. “How good’s your nose?”

“Good ‘nough to know you’re gonna be in one helluva position next month when your heat don’ come,” He stopped and met your eyes. “How’s Genji doin’?”

You were smart enough to not immediately reply, but he just kept leveling that smouldering gaze on you until you cracked. “He’s fine…? A lot happier now.”

So maybe you were a little smug there at the end. You had a right to be.

“ _And_ his brother, huh? Han and Genji ain’ always the best in the same room.” He kicked his boots off and his pants quickly followed. “Damn impressive, darlin’.”

You grinned at him, tail swishing. “It was fun,” you admitted.

“I reckon it musta been, givin just how drenched every surface in this place is in ya’ll’s scent.” He pulled his gloves off and tossed them into the growing pile, then smirked. “Ya got some show to go with that tell, hun?”

You tilted your head, then slowly turned and leaned down onto your hands, lifting your backside up, tail high, to give the cowboy the perfect view of your messy cunt, already drenched and waiting for him.

“Very nice,” he growled.

You looked back, giving him a soft mew, groaning at the sight of him fisting his cock to the sight of you. Jesse always made you feel special, this was no exception.

“C’mon kitty, lemme see a little more,” he crooned.

You moved forward, burying your face in the blankets as you rested on your shoulders, your hands reaching down to hold yourself open wide for him, giving him the show he wanted, the sight of your gaping pussy seeping out slick and pearly seed in equal parts enough to have him gripping himself tight to keep from popping a knot right there.

“Want that pretty ass, pumpkin.”

You turned your head so you could breathe, cheeks warm against the comforter. But you did as he wished, dipping a couple fingers into your channel to gather up enough to take to your other hole and work in with a dirty moan as a cherry on top. You eased into the fingers spearing you open, knowing that your own were nowhere near enough, but also impatient to have your last lover deep inside you, reconnected. You scissored and stretched, arching your back and whining for him.

It wasn’t. Enough.

You whimpered, and Jesse was sweet enough to oblige, getting up onto the bed behind you and framing your pert ass in his wide hands. You took your hand back, sliding it down to roll over your clit slowly as his long, hot tongue licked over you and up into your hole with an intoxicated growl.

Jesse did, after all, have one hell of an appetite.

His tongue speared in, spreading you further than your fingers could. You could feel the rub and burn of his facial hair against your skin, making you squirm in his grasp as you panted out his name, fingers still dancing over your sweet spot.

He eased back for a moment. “Talk to me, kitten. Tell me everything.”

You whined, but he refused to give you more. “Uhn...the...the brothers?”

Jesse’s tongue returned, and you settled some.

“The...they were so good, Jesse. Never been with another cat h-hybrid...they h-have-ahn…” you swallowed. “Their cocks...they have spines...they feel so good, scratching the deepest itches….felt so good to be bred. Pinned dow-nnnn. Fuuuuucked. B-bred l-like...li-ike…”

Jesse gripped your hand, preventing you from touching yourself further, perhaps sensing just how hot and bothered reliving the week, plus the torture of his tongue, was getting you.

He gathered up more of your slick and pulled his tongue away to replace it with two of his fingers, a third quickly following. “Betcha Genji talked you right through a couple times didn’ he? Always was a talker.”

“Ohhh...yesss...there...mmmph…” You tried to gather yourself enough to have a conversation, but it was a losing battle. “Yes...he always...always talked...pretty words...so dirty…”

“An’ if Han got involved, that musta made you right special, princess. Means they took a likin’ to you real well, huh?” He chuckled lowly. “D’you tell em this pretty lil cunt don’ belong to no one but you?”

“J-Jesse...please…”

“Or...didja promise em somethin’ more, dumplin’?” He leaned forward and bit into the ripe skin of your plump asscheek. “You gonna give em a litter’a little Shimadas? They fucked you so full I can _still_ smell em on ya. S’bound ta happen.”

You could help the little gasp, or the way your body tightened up around him at the thought.

“Always knew it, always wanted it for ya kitten.”

He pulled his hand away and moved over you, his hands bracketing your shoulders, his body a blanket of sweaty sin over your own.

“Course…” He leaned in, biting your ear fondly as he rumbled. “Couldn’t hurt ta help it along some...don’ mind if I help myself do ya?”

You shuddered. “N-no…please...need…”

“I know, honeybee,” He cooed, lining himself up.

He slid home slowly, making you feel every thick inch of him, and you tried to vibrate right out of your skin at the sensation. You couldn’t hold back the yowl of longing and fulfilment that only tapered off once he’d bottomed out.

“For now, why don’ ya feed me a few of them pretty lies, kitten...tell me what I am.”

“J...Jesse…?”

“Close…”

He pulled back until he was only barely still inside, and you gripped at the sheets as he left you hanging there.

“I..I don’t…!”

“I’m. Your?”

You got it.

You took a deep breath. “Alpha!”

“Heh. Good girl.”

He slammed right back inside, punching the air out of you, leaving your moan hollow sounding.

But he was ready to give you more as he started pistoning his hips, a steady rhythm that had you aching and arching against him with each rock of his hips into yours. Your body, already so wired from the days without real end to pleasure, was singing for him, your pussy dripping wet and your clit crying out for stimulation.

“J-Alpha please...please...more…”

“Plenty more, sweetheart, jus’ for you.”

He built up speed with each stroke, claiming your body just as thoroughly as the others had before him, making you his with each rough pass until he was slamming into you hard enough to inch you up the bed. You had to lift yourself up and clutch at the headboard to keep from hitting it. The shift in position did little to deter him, if anything it only spurred him on further. One bearpaw sized mitt cupped your sopping sex, two fingers sliding into you while his thumb rubbed over your nub, sending you screaming into another orgasm.

Not even that slowed him, Jesse kept going right through your climax, moving his hand as he did his hips, until your body was howling for relief, trying to get away from the onslaught that made you dizzy. You could hear Jesse growling in your ear, and you could feel his knot building up with every thrust until he started to thrust shallow, letting it fill some on the outside. Shaggy hair brushed over your shoulder and the next moment he was sinking his teeth into your skin, claiming you that way as well.

You clenched your teeth but it did little to stop your howl of pleasured pain as he pressed forward and his knot sank in, locking him deep into your ass where he came, humping weakly at your back until he had nothing left to give.

You both leaned against the board and the wall, trying to gather yourselves, but fucked if a good knotting wasn’t just a bit too much for you.

“J...Jess...m’tired…”

“I gotcha.” The coyote carefully held you, maneuvering the both of you until you were laying on your sides, curled up around each other. “Get some sleep, kitten.”

You were already out like a light.


End file.
